


Of Detective Conan and the Missing Remote

by BearMiya90



Series: OhMiya Family [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90
Summary: Kazu told his husband, Satoshi about the fight between their sons
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: OhMiya Family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791487
Kudos: 16





	Of Detective Conan and the Missing Remote

Kazu let out a sigh when Jun finally slept. Among his sons, the youngest was the most difficult to put to sleep. He had set an alarm at 8:30 PM and when his sons heard it, they had to get ready to go to bed. The oldest two, Sho and Masaki, would immediately stop what they were doing when they heard the alarm. If not, Kazu would be upset and they didn’t want their Papa to turn into a monster. Jun, on the other hand, was also aware that he should be sleeping when he heard the alarm. But, as always, the rascal just loved to mess with him. 

“Jun is sleeping?” Asked Satoshi when Kazu sat next to him. Kazu nodded his head and then put his head on Satoshi’s shoulder, watching his husband eat. Usually, Satoshi would be the one in charge of putting Jun to sleep. However, as his husband had just arrived home when it was time for Jun to sleep, Kazu decided to take over. “I’m sorry for being late,” 

“It’s okay,” Kazu assured him with a smile. “How was work today?” 

“Boring,” replied Satoshi. It was their routine. Each of them would recount what they did while Satoshi was eating. Every day, Satoshi would give the same answer before he started describing to Kazu about his day. Being an instructor of a jungle training camp, Satoshi often told him about the participants. 

“So, no one was as interesting as me?” Kazu asked once Satoshi had finished. His husband responded by pinching his nose. The training camp was where Kazu and Satoshi met a long time ago. Kazu was sent as one of the participants and the two of them didn’t get along well at first. But, it changed after Satoshi saved him. 

“Of course. You are one of the kind in this universe, honey,” said Satoshi, kissing Kazu’s nose this time. “How about you? What did the boys do this time?” 

Kazu let out a sigh before he began recounting his day. "The kids fought because of the remote,"

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Kazu took out his Nintendo 3ds. As usual, while his sons were taking their nap, Kazu would use the time to do the dishes and then played a game. But, that would sometimes change. Some day, he wouldn’t have time to play because one of the kids woke up earlier than the others. Another day, he was too tired doing the chores so he joined their afternoon nap. But, today, his condition was perfect to play a round of game or two. So, please, kids! Take your time and sleep, ne! _

_ And, his prayer was answered. Probably because they played too much in the morning, the kids slept longer than usual today, allowing him to play for almost two hours.  _

_ Once he had enough fun playing, he put away the console and right on cue, Sho woke up. His oldest son looked at the clock with a frown. Being a smart boy, Sho already learnt how to read the clock.  _

_ “Papa…” The little boy approached him. “It’s time for Detective Conan, right?”  _

_ Kazu nodded his head and ruffled Sho’s hair. Nowadays, his oldest son loved to watch Detective Conan. Every evening, he would switch on the television to watch the anime. However, both Masaki and Jun didn’t like the show because the characters talked too much. They preferred watching a show where they can sing and dance along. So, as expected, all three of them would be fighting to watch the television in the evening.  _

_ “Can I switch on the television, Papa?” asked Sho followed by a nod from Kazu. Silently, he prayed the other two would sleep until the show ended.  _

_ “Sure. But, put the volume down, okay? Let your brothers sleep, ne?”  _

_ Sho nodded in agreement. He understood why his Papa wanted him to do that. Of course, he also didn’t want his brothers to wake up and bother him when he watched Detective Conan.  _

_ Kazu watched his oldest son approached the television. The little boy scratched his head as he looked around the area. It seemed like he was searching for something so Kazu got closer to know what’s wrong.  _

_ “What are you looking for, Sho-chan?” Asked Kazu. The little boy was a little startled when he tapped his shoulder.  _

_ “The remote, Papa,” said Sho. His eyes darted around the living room, looking for the missing remote. “It’s not at its usual place,”  _

_ Kazu also looked around. Indeed, it wasn’t on the table or the cabinet where they usually put it. Not even on the sofa. Eh, where did it go?  _

_ “Just switch it on using the button,” said Kazu as he helped Sho looked for the remote. The boy kept looking at the clock. Obviously, he was afraid that the anime would end by the time they found the remote. So, when Kazu suggested him to do so, he immediately went to the television and switched it on. However, what’s happened next wasn’t what they expected.  _

_ A loud voice from the television surprised both Kazu and Sho. And, when they looked at the television, the kids show that Masaki and Jun enjoyed watching was shown on the TV. And, as expected, Sho’s younger brothers immediately woke up when they heard the noise.  _

_ At first, Jun was about to throw a tantrum because of the loud noise. However, when he saw what was on the television, he immediately stood up and joined Masaki who was singing and dancing along with the characters on the show. As for Kazu and Sho, they were at a loss of what to say or do. Slowly, a memory of what happened before all his three kids took a nap replayed in his mind. Kazu had to admit. When he saw Masaki and Jun giggled in front of the television before they slept, he did wonder what the two were up to. Now, everything started to make sense.  _

_ At that time, Sho was helping him by carrying all the dishes to the kitchen. The television was switched on at that time but Kazu didn’t realize what channel it was. Masaki, then, suddenly raised the volume louder than usual. Of course, Kazu immediately asked him to switch off the television as it’s time for their afternoon nap. Both Masaki and Jun, unexpectedly, obeyed the instruction and did as what they were told. And, if he was not mistaken, that was the last time he saw the remote. So, now, he understood why they were being weird. They hid the TV remote and that’s why Sho couldn’t find it. But, before they switched off the television, they switched it to their favourite channel and raised the volume. So, when Sho switched it on using the button, they would wake up because of the noise and Sho couldn’t change the channel because he didn’t have the remote.  _

_ “I want to watch Detective Conan,” said Sho angrily. “Where is the remote?”  _

_ “Ki didn’t know,” answered Masaki, feigning innocence. Jun, on the other hand, kept on dancing and ignored his older brother.  _

_ “You hide the remote, right?” Sho accused his two brothers. “You don’t want me to watch Detective Conan. Papa, look at Ki and Jun! They are bad,”  _

_ “Jun… Ki... no bad,” said Jun, sticking his tongue at Sho. “Cho bad,”  _

_ “Not fair!” Sho stomped his feet. “I wake up first. I want to watch Conan,”  _

_ “No Conan,” said Masaki and Jun together.  _

_ “Conan boring,” said Jun, putting his thumb down.  _

_ “If Sho-nii wants to watch Conan, he should find the remote first,”  _

_ This, of course, angered Sho even more.  _

_ “Never mind,” retorted Sho. “I will just use the button on the TV to switch the channel,”  _

_ “NO!” Masaki and Jun shouted. The two of them stood in front of the television, guarding it against Sho who seemed determined.  _

  
  
  
  
  


“Hahahaha,” Satoshi laughed as he heard about what happened from Kazu. He had finished eating and now the two of them were watching a late-night drama together. “So, who gets to watch the television in the end?”

“No one,” answered Kazu simply. “I switched it off,” 

“Are they okay with it?” 

“Of course not,” said Kazu. “All three of them pleaded with their puppy eyes. But, it doesn’t work on me. In the end, Ki and Jun played blocks together while Sho… hmm… he read the comic after I showed him my Detective Conan collection,” 

Kazu smiled, remembering the wide smile on Sho’s face when he saw the comics. That kept him occupied for a while and he almost refused to eat dinner because he wanted to continue reading. 

“Did you find the remote?” asked Satoshi. 

“Ki hid it in his room… in his wardrobe,” 

Satoshi looked at him with a grin. He seemed to be miles away. 

“What are you thinking about with that stupid grin?” asked Kazu. However, Satoshi didn’t immediately answer him. Instead, he put Kazu on his lap and wrapped his arms around Kazu’s waist. 

“Don’t you remember when we first lived together?” said Satoshi. “You also did the same,” 

“I did what?” Kazu scratched his head, not getting what his husband meant. 

Satoshi responded with a kiss first and then he answered. “You hid the remote from me too. Because you don’t want me to watch the fishing documentary,” 

“Oh…” 

Kazu grinned to himself as he thought about the memory. Indeed, when they first lived together, he often hid the remote from Satoshi so that his husband couldn’t watch his boring fishing documentary. 

“Anyway, this drama is so boring,” Satoshi said. He switched off the television and then, started kissing Kazu all over his face. “The children are sleeping. So, why don’t we go to the bedroom and make our own drama? You can be a doctor and I am the patient,” 

“You are so naughty, Satoshi,” said Kazu as he let his husband took him to their room. 


End file.
